The Prophecy Of Viridian
by Ani Hoho
Summary: "I don't really care for Pokemon. Nor do I like Dexholders." Mikuru is a thirteen year old girl who doesn't like the way the Dexholders think. But she has to put up with them due to circumstances, and the former enemies are now active and ready to do something really horrible. What can Mikuru do to stop this catastrophe, and what's the prophecy of Viridian about? T just in case.
1. Mikuru's Thoughts (that's me)

I walked up toward the front desk. "Hi, may I speak to Arceus?" I asked the lady. "Sure, here." The lady handed me the phone. "Arceus speaking."

"Arceus! Long time some see!" I replied cheerily. "Listen, to cut it short since you have other stuff to do, I need you to do me a favor. Can you tell the dexholders that they are to take part in this script I have? New series."

"I don't know, they need a break. They're still doing the Prism High School…"

"Yeah, well…tell them I'm using them for another story. ASAP. Tell them Blue's orders. You don't want to mess with the Devil, right?"

"You got a point there…but…"

"Seriously, you helped me meet them, now help me again!" I urged. "But…"

"Arceus, do you want to spend the rest of your life (which is forever mind you) knowing that you're being blackmailed by a mere 16 year old girl? And that a girl almost captured you? Actually, in games, you were always being captured…"

"I'm living in that life right now."

"Right…um…just do it? For me?"

"*Sigh*Fine…but only because of She devil."

"I knew it you'll see it my way! Next, can you give you know who a message for me?"

"I wish but I don't know who you're talking about."

"Hello? Shooting arrows? Angel wings? Eros? Get it?"

"C-"

"Don't say it! I may be half angel and half devil, but I never said I was part cupid." I said my favorite saying.

"Yeah but…you like romancy stories…"

"Who's side are you on, oh great and powerful?"

"My side."

"Yeah well…I might like those stories, but I don't really like bringing people together. Now, please give *gag* cupid *gag* a message."

"No thanks."

"What if I put Blue on the line?"

"…"

"Thank you very much. Here's the message…"

**Okay! Hello everyone! Due to some…er…casualties…*coughblackmailcough* We-that is to say me, have a new story! I'm trying to put no OC's since that's all I'm able to do nowadays. (I'm seriously considering changing my name to OCl0v3r or something)**

**So! We're going to start the story. Please read the summary above (like way above) and continue back here.**

**And meet my co host for now: Midnight**

**Midnight: Hi.**

**Good. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. But I do own…my book…I guess…**

**Midnight: Lame.**

**Ahem. Onwards!**

I didn't really know what to say to my classmates. I stared, gulping. "What did you say?" accused a girl. I gulped. "Uh…well…I don't really know…"

"Who do you think you are, looking down on the famous dex holders like that?" said another girl. I cowered a little. "What I mean to say is…"

"What?"

"Nevermind…" I said. Despite my attire and pink highlighted hair, I'm not really great at this kind of circumstances.

"Hmph."

Oh great. I am already the biggest loser in my school. Figures.

Okay, basically, everyone in the school admires the dexholders like a god. Or goddess, your pick. All, except me. It's not like I have a grudge on them or anything. Okay, maybe just one, but that's different. I just don't really know if they are all that great, so to speak.

Their personalities aren't what you call, reliable. Besides, they have their own personal issues to deal with. Yeah, sure. They are very close friends (which I envy), and they might have special connections and feelings I might never experience. We're just not in the same world, metaphorically.

Different dreams, different lives.

Anyway, it's like this. Even though everyone will want to be one of them in and be in their place, I would like to so much as to _stay away from them as much as possible_.

If you are a pokedex holder, you have the friends, the fame, and all that other stuff. But you're risking your own life. Plus, it's like getting college.

You need to have certain standards and reach their really high requirements. And whoever is close to them, they eventually get dragged into life threatening scenarios. Yes, the baddies, the Teams, the especially lame grunts, whatever. Either way, you're going to be in trouble. Take the sevii islands for example.

And the turning to stone part.

And the destruction of the battle frontier.

And the enormously huge water Kyogre because of some enormously huge ego of a Team Aqua Leader.

And two deaths that would have been a loss if it weren't for Celebi.

And the bad gym leaders in Kanto.

And…yeah, you get the point.

Sure, you might have the privilege to learn the ultimate moves and meet legendary pokemon. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I'll rather be alive.

Which also brings me to pokemon.

I know, a girl who doesn't have much experience with the pocket monsters is telling you about pokemon. Whatever, just hear me out. I, for one, think the pokedex holder is causing more harm to the pokemon rather than actually protecting it.

If I explain thoroughly, I going to make a circle from what I was talking about earlier. But they also hurt the bad guys and their pokemon. Sure, I get the fact that Lance and the others need to have discipline, but their Pokemon have nothing to do with it.

Did I mention that they also do Pokemon battles? For fun? As in Sapphire, the champion, the gym leader…

They're hurting their pokemon. Hello? Anyone see that? How would you like it if someone made you to battle someone else?

It's like that…oh! Ani, help me here!

**Ani: Okay, how would you, readers, like it if you were in one of those battle thingys in Rome where you fight people and get hurt? I think it's gladiators or something? Yeah, you get the idea**

**Midnight: …**

**Ani: Oh! I found another N here.**

So, you see? They not really helping. And some of the so called bad guys have perfectly good reasons to rebel. I mean, true, we are polluting and destroying the habitats. They, as in the pokedex holders, should try to see their way. Maybe try to find something that could help with what they're saying. And N, I really like his thinking, even if it seems a bit whacky. Especially when _he_ battled as well.

But, as the result, they were looked on as evil masterminds, with nothing but the desire to kill and whatnot. Yadda yadda yadda. But seriously, there's something called a second chance, right?

So, being a dex holder might be great for a life time experience, but you could die having 'fun'. And hurt other pokemon. And go completely against your own beliefs.

I really should make an essay about this. Thing is, I'll probably get sued or expelled.

This is really ironic, because my missing best friend has some sort of special connection with pokemon. That's another story for another time.

But what's really ironic, is that my family member has a special connection with pokemon.

And that story is going to take place in this story.

**Ani: Just the introduction of how the main character thinks and all.**

**Midnight: I like this girl already.**

**Ani: Anyways review! And don't forget to check my other story if you haven't yet.**

**Spoiler: Midnight's in there soon.**

**Midnight: Oh, hardy har har. I'm not going in until...**

**Ani: Soon means soon so just keep quiet! You already had a mini debut here.**

**Midnight: Yeah, whatever. Please review like Ani said and everything else. **

**Ani: I knew I shouldn't have her in here…**


	2. How did this damn happen?

**Ani: And we're back on another chapter!**

**Midnight: Yay.**

**Ani: Okay, I get that you're all sullen and possilbly Silver's twin, but can you be a bit enthusiastic?**

**Midnight: Yay.**

**Ani: *slaps hand to face* Nevermind. Disclaimer?**

**Midnight: She doesn't own Pokespe.**

**Ani: and start!**

**Midnight: Yay.**

**Ani: *sigh***

"Mikuru!" said a girl. "Yes?" I asked. "Look, I know you aren't really on the popular streak here," the girl said slowly, "but, whoa. Mikuru, did you dye your hair back to completely blonde?"

"Uh…I guess so…"

"…it suits you, I guess. I still prefer you wavy pink highlighted one though. Anyway, I heard that-"

"MIKURU VIRIDIAN!" yelled a voice. I groaned. "Yeah, thanks, Anna." I said quickly to the only girl who sees me as a person. I turned to the vice principal. He was red in the face due to the yelling. "Young lady." He spat as if forced to say. "You are to come with me immediately."

"Why?" I asked as I was dragged to the principal's office. "Why? Why indeed." He said with such fury, I could have sworn some students eavesdropping at the door flinched. "This school is specifically for _gifted_ students in the area of Pokemon Prodigy." He hissed at me. "And we would not take this precious chance for a mere school girl with a silly non relevant dream to ruin it!"

Ask me what's going on, I have no idea. I nodded. "Yes, I understand. You've been repeating yourself like a sick parrot since the beginning I enter those school doors."

The vice principal's face looked confused for a bit, then turn back to its usual angry face. "Don't get fresh with me, you worthless piece of trash."

"Whatever you say." I said mockingly. The vice principal's face twitched with annoyance. "You are to not ever, _ever_ be in the sight of the great professor Oak, much less talk to him. You are nothing but a shadow. If you influence him in any damn way, you'll have some spanking waiting for you."

"Yes, it's illegal to spank people in school, but perfectly legit for a _vice principal_ to speak dirty." I said sarcastically. "Why you…OUT! OUT!"

And out I did.

Right, this school I'm in is supposed to be for people with the potential of being the o'l great and mighty dex holder. Not like it was outright there, but that's the point. Gifted students are to be trained to someday be famous in the history books. And finally the ridiculous dream is coming true by a famous guy coming to check things out.

According to the announcement, the professor is coming all the way to here to find an assistant. Somewhat like Wally and Bill. Someone with potential, yadda yadda yadda.

And for the otakus, kill me. Just kill me if you hate me.

I shook my head at how silly they tried so hard to please the old geezer. "I was about to do that even without your lecture." I muttered.

I decided to get out of school for a while. I didn't have any homework, so all's well.

I really wanted to check something out.

I walked down the street, finally out of school walls. I was about to go to the computer store, when an old man tried to get in while holding stacks and stacks of boxes. "Here," I said, opened the door for him. "Oh, thanks." The guy said and went in. I shrugged and followed inside.

I checked places here and there like I usually do.

I found small pieces of paper.

Okay, from what I know, Professor Oak is going to be with Crystal since she has some sense of good taste about these kind of things. I'll just have to get out of their way and maybe survive.

Of course, I screw it up.

I entered back to the school because of this boarding policy. I quickly duck to another classroom full of people because two figures were coming down the hallway.

Yep, I should've known.

I was just reading a textbook since there's a test tomorrow, and I have to be extra prepared for the purposely on my test paper of trick questions and things completely irrelevant to whatever we learned.

I guess I learned more than the students here.

So I was just sitting there, reading. When a shadow came over me, I looked up to see a smiling-

"Crystal!" said a voice. "Coming!" the girl smiled at me. "That seems interesting. Tell me about it later, okay? I'm Crystal by the way." And ran off.

I sighed. I slammed my head on the desk. I felt the Vice Principal angry glare before being all honey coated with the old guy.

I slammed my head again.

Damn honey coated fake voice. Can't anyone see that _that_ honey is expired with chemicals from Muk's mouth? Eew.

Okay, enough with metaphors and Muks, I gotta get outta here. I was about to do just that, when I heard an angry, and surprised, roar. "WHAT?!"

Yep, I'm out of here. I opened the large window in the classroom, grabbed the rope that was hooked next to it, bring the rope out the window, and jumped out the window, sliding down with the rope.

One efficient and good way to do to kill time during social studs next to the window.

I ran out of the school grounds. I had to catch the train anyway.

Okay, that's a lie, but still.

Of course, even with all the free time of running for five seconds or so, I forgot about the guards. "Where do you think you're going?" bellowed a gruff looking officer. He really needs to work on his big and noticeable potbelly. "I think I'm going past the gate, what do you think?" I asked.

The officer narrowed his eyes. "Don't speak fresh."

I had to stop myself from slapping myself in the face. I don't have time with this guy. "Look, you don't seriously expect me to stay with the two newcomers, do you?"

The officer just glared at me. I sighed. "Fine, be that way." I muttered.

I heard a gasp behind me. "Isn't that…" was all I heard. I thought I hid well…

I turned around by my heels, cringing at a certain girl's bright blue eyes at me. I twitched. Forget two, why is there _three_ hypocrites here?

Make that four, counting the Vice Principal.

I could tell that the girl had this look of understanding. Good.

What's not good, was that she is an excellent secret detective.

Arceus, I know he and the others hate me.

"Hello…" I said slowly, looking at the girl. The girl grinned. "Hi! I'm-"

"Uh, I'm new here so I can't help you with anything. Ask this grumpig." I said quickly and ran the other direction, leaving a confused brunette and an angry officer. Yep, I'll try to stop being fresh.

I decided to climb a tree to hide for a while but then I notice that not only we have three new hypocrites, a _fourth_ one stopped by.

Is there some hidden magnet somewhere? I'm pretty sure they're attracted to it.

I tried to duck from the sharp green eyes of the guy, investigating the place. Oh sure, luck is not on my side.

"Why are you hiding in a bush?" he asked. I got out of the hiding bush, sighing. The guy's eyes widen a bit but didn't reverted back to its…emo look when he took a closer look.

Am I really that…eew.

"Answer."

"Fine." I huffed. "I'm hiding because I'm playing hide and don't seek."

The guy didn't take it for an answer. I sighed. "Look. Your comrades are in there. Stop wasting your time dawdling."

_Unless you're using this damn job for an example to get outta of your gym._

I didn't wait for a retort or an answer, just kept running.

Stupid. Stupid.

I could hear multiple footsteps that are not mine, and hear talking.

I figured as much.

I did a sharp turn and started to climb the rope I used earlier.

I half fell inside the window. No one was there. I heard the sound of what I believe is the sound of a pokeball opening. "Jiggly!"

Oh, I know what's next. I sighed, for how many times this week, looked out the window, waiting for the girl on her Jiggly to come up.

You know what, screw that.

I ran out the room just when the Jigglypuff went to the window.

I then, for some stupid reason, I ran into the Professor's Assistant.

"Oh! You're that girl from before!" Crystal said, after a slight surprise on her face faded away.

I'm going to cut my hair short and hightlight it pink again.

"Yes, I'm that girl." I said, rolling my eyes. I got up and was about to run again when I saw the damn. Vice. Principal.

"MIKURU!" he sputtered, half anger, half, whatever.

"No, I'm not Mikuru." I said sarcastically. "I'm her twin."

"Who's this?" a voice behind the Vicey said. The Vice Principal gasped under his breath and Professor Oak stared at me wide eyed before turning back to normal.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Mikuru." I answered. What was there to say? "Professor Oak, about an assistant you wanted…I believe we have very capable and non-influential *glares at me for a second* students that may be exactly what you wanted…"

"Yes, yes. It doesn't have to be the best of the best." The professor waved his hand. "I need another assistant with enough stamina."

I could have run (again) but damn does Arceus love to play manhunt with me.

"Found you! Wow, can you run!" said the thief's voice.

Sorry, can't help but say that.

I refuse to call a person by a color, even if it's really their name.

Names these days…

The brunette stopped in front of me and the vice principal, along with the professor. "Professor Oak! Hi again!" the brunette greeted quickly, then turned her attention to me. I stared at her. She stared back. We were still staring at each other (I was with awkwardness, she was with interest) when the other guy caught up with us. Students checked the scene.

All of the sud-

"*Squeal* You're perfect!" The brunette squealed like a five year old and did a bone crushing hug on me.

Man, I feel sorry for her lover.

…not.

"She's the one! Potential worthy." She told Professor Oak. "Huh? But-" the vicey tried to say but Thief cut him off (thankfully).

"But nothing! She's perfect!" thief said.

Perfect? _Perfect_? Me? For what? Oh, for your silly schemes and blackmailing and for a whipping boy-er girl?

_Sure~_

I could tell that the Vice principal is trying to keep his cool. The students were whispering and giving me looks.

Why, thank you for all of your suspicious stares all of you. Ya'll going to be missed! Not.

"Blue." Crystal said calmly. I expected a "You can't tell that right away," or something serious, but _no~_

"You're so right!" Crystal said, much to _everyone_, and I mean _everyone's_ surprise.

"Professor Oak. I'm sure she could knock some sense into Gold and the others." Crystal told the Prof.

…is it something about my looks? I'm pretty sure it's my looks. I'm not bragging about my good looks either.

I really need to change my hairstyle.

Professor Oak looked doubtful. "What do you think, Green?" he asked the other (and almost forgotten) guy.

Despite my hatred and stuff, I tried to motion him with my eyes and some hands to say "NO NO NONONONONONO!"

Maybe I should say the opposite…

"She might help…" Green said slowly, glancing at me.

That damn familiar flicker of recognition.

"Professor Oak…" Vice Principal tried to say.

But Professor Oak interrupt him. "I've decided."

I feel like I'm in a market rather than a boarding school.

Professor Oak looked at me straight in the eyes. Flicker. That same, da-okay, I'll stop, flicker.

"Well, Mikuru was it? Would you like to be my assistant? And nanny…if you want to put it that way.

No. NoNONONONONONONO.

But the students chanted, "Yes, yes, yes, yes…"

Oh, I get it. They want me outta there. For once, I agree with them.

Half way.

"Uh…" was all I could say. Blue smiled. "See? She's so happy, she can't express her gratitude!" she said.

Stop putting words in my mouth.

"Sure, Professor Oak." Vice princi fake smiled. At least he got me off his hands.

It's a win-lose thing.

I won the ticket out of this dump, I got the freaking da-I mean, job.

I have no idea why I thought about this after all this strange (and somewhat forceful) events for the last past hour or so, but I thought that if they were looking for an assistant that bad, I have a feeling that looking over the lab is going to be something with the suppose payment of 10000000 pokedollars.

Then, I thought, _I'm getting a haircut_.

Typical, _just_ typical.

**Midnight: Condolences.**

**Ani: Review! Please! And my other story.**

**Midnight: You're advertising.**

**Ani: What? I seriously need just one more review.**

**Midnight: For what?**

**Ani: …is there anything else on the list?**

**Midnight: You need to buy eggs, ham, bacon, brea-**

**Ani: Don't get fresh with me, just because you haven't debuted yet.**

**Midnight: …and fifty pounds of lettuce.**

**Ani: Fifty-…goodbye!**


End file.
